LAC The Leadership and Administrative Core (LAC) will have responsibility for the overall direction and operation of the Older Americans Independence Center. Our proposed center consists of a Research Career Development Core, a Pilot/Exploratory Studies Core, and three Resource Cores; the Analysis Core, the Biochemical Pathways Core and the Metabolomics Core, all under the direction ofthe Leadership and Administrative Core. Each ofthe cores will have an internal management and decision-making structure while at the same time being highly integrated functionally with the other cores. The primary coordinating unit will be the Internal Operating Committee as the central decision making body to successfully lead the new Center. This approach will have maximal impact on fostering geriatrics research and training in a dynamic, multidisciplinary environment. The LAC will provide the leadership necessary to harness and direct the creative energy of this complex research activity. The LAC administratively supports a Research Seminar Series, a Data Integration Working Group and a Functional Measurement Resource Panel. The Core will have input from, and interaction with, key members of other units of the Medical Center, the University, and the Durham VA and will rely on two panels, Independent Review Panel and External Advisory Board for expertise and direction in selection of future projects, pilots and junior faculty awardees. The specific goals ofthe LAC are: (1) To assure overall coordination, integration, and administration ofthe Duke Pepper OAIC including oversight of data safety and monitoring of studies; (2) To assure integration with other affiliated programs, e.g.. Center for the Study of Aging, the Hartford Center of Excellence, Durham VA Geriatric Research, Education and Clinical Center, Duke Translational Medicine Institute, Alzheimer's Disease Research Center, Aging Center T-32 Post-Doctoral Training program, and others.; (3) To assure efficient and appropriate use of core facilities by investigators and programs; (4) To plan and develop funding strategies for cores and support of projects; and (5) To plan and coordinate future core activities and integrate Duke Pepper OAIC activities with new programs established at Duke Medical Center.